One Shot, Multiple Rounds
by Owl Quill
Summary: Although Homestuck has ended, there is till much of the story left untold. With these oneshots, I hope to fill in any gaps the Hussie left to the imagination. If you have anything you want me to write for this, I would be more than happy. Also, apologies for carpy writing. I have been away awhale and my skills are slightly rusty.
1. Chapter 1

Rose shuffled down the darkened corridor of the meteor, her bare feet slapping quietly against the cold tile floor. Around her was an all-consuming quiet; everyone else was asleep. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she care. In the near constant dark of the Furthest Ring, keeping track of day and night was almost impossible. Instead, everyone tried to sleep at the same time, so as to waylay some confusion. Rose though, who couldn't sleep on unfinished work, was more awake than asleep.

She yawned and hugged her green-velvet bound book closer. They had been traveling for nearly a month now and Rose had only scratched the proverbial surface of the vast trope of knowledge she hoped to pour onto these pages. There was so much more she wished to convey, so much more she had to write. This book was not her semi-literate sexuality questioning wizard tales, this book was the key to understanding and helping. And Rose would not rest until it was complete.

She desperately needed coffee.

Rose stepped onto a random transportalizer and with a dim flash, was standing in the kitchen. She blinked in surprise at the bright warm light that flooded the room. "Oh, Rose," the light dimmed, "what are you doing awake? You supposedly went to sleep two human hours ago." Rose smiled, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of her favorite troll, "Well Kanaya, my mind is in a state of restless and unstable equilibrium. I cannot reach a satisfactory amount of rest because of this and so I am here. What about you, why are you out at such a late time?" Rose began pouring water into the coffee maker, standing mere feet away from the glowing troll. "I am acquiring what you humans might call, a 'midnight snack,'" Kanaya held up a small bottle filled with olive blood. Rose nodded in recognition as she grabbed her mug out of the cupboard.

For a short while, neither spoke.

They didn't know how. For months previous, they had communicated via solely computer. Now that they were really together, neither knew what to say, they were so stricken by the other. Kanaya took a sip from her bottle, out of the corner of her eye, she traced Rose's curves as she stooped over the human contraption. The buzzing of the coffee maker broke the silence and Rose carefully poured the dark essence of life into her mug. "Rose," Kanaya began nervously, lowering the bottle, "might I inquire to the contents of that book?" Rose blew gently on her coffee, "You may darling Kanaya," Kanaya smiled inwardly at the title of endearment gifted to her, "What is that book sweet Rose?"

Rose stopped, the coffee mug half-way to her lips, 'sweet rose' echoed in her mind. She recovered quickly and took a sip of the coffee. "This Kanaya, is all that I have to offer." Rose picked up the book and walked over to the wide maroon couch, beckoning Kanaya to follow. "As a Seer of Light, I understand, and it is my duty to pass all that I understand to those who may benefit from it in the near or far future and in all timelines." The two settled on the couch when Rose decided to ask a question that had been gnawing at her for quite some time, "Kanaya, might I make an inquiry of my own?" Kanaya tucked her legs up under her, "Yes Rose,"

"Do you have a matesprite?" The question took Kanaya completely off guard, "Uh, no Rose, I…I am afraid that quadrant remains uh, empty." Good Gog, she sounded like Tavros. "Not Karkat then?" Rose casually sipped her coffee. "No, Karkat is my morail, all that happens between us is what you might call 'maternal' and platonic." Rose put down her mug of coffee and wrapped one arm around Kanaya, pulling her close. Kanaya was unprepared for such a gesture and her head fell against Rose's chest. "Might I propose that I fill that quadrant for you?"

All at once the soothing sound of Rose's heart beat filled Kanaya's soul. It was slow, persistent, she was sure of what she was doing. Kanaya sat up, "Rose, I would love that, as well as you." It was her turn to make the first move. She leaned forward and kissed the rosy lips that she adored so much. Rose's eyes widened for a moment before she kissed back. They stayed like this for a while, neither wanting to stop. HoNk. Kanaya pulled away from Rose and was standing in a moment. "Kanaya," Rose grasped the troll's glowing hand, "Relax, with the acoustics in this lab, he could be halfway across the meteor." Kanaya laid down on the couch, suddenly very tired, she placed her head on Rose's lap. Rose stroked her silken ebony hair and opened her book, "Allow me to read you a human bedtime story," she said quietly. Kanaya pushed herself up and kissed Rose on the cheek before she drifted back down, "That would be lovely Rose," Kanaya closed her eyes as Rose began to read. Her words spilling out of her mouth and wrapping Kanaya in warmth and security. Rose hugged her new matesprite closer, relishing in the closeness they shared. She stopped for a moment to breath in her sweet scent. Almost like lemons and pine only alien, and tinged with faint underlying odors she couldn't identify. Soon, Rose began too began to droop. She quietly closed the book, careful not to disturb the sleeping troll. "Good night darling Kanaya," she whispered, kissing the top of the Kanaya's head. The light from her body had been fading gradually but only when Rose finally closed her eyes, did it finally go out.

Hours later, Dave transported in. He made a beeline for the toaster. Karkat clung to his back, purring quietly with Dave's cape wrapped around his small shoulders. As Dave pushed two slices of bread down, he noticed the sleeping couple on the couch. Without blinking, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. The toaster popped. Dave skillfully coated the toast with jam and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. As he hopped back onto the transportalizer, he looked back at the couch. "Yeah, way better than Twilight," he thought, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I am Catholic and I thought it would be kinda fun to find a random bible verse and rewrite it with the Ancestors. Enjoy!_

 _Luke 8: 43-48_

"… _As He went the crowds almost crushed Him. And a women afflicted with hemorrhages for twelve years had spent her livelihood on doctors and was unable to be cured by anyone, came up behind Him and touched the tassel on His cloak. Immediately her bleeding stopped. Jesus then asked, "Who touched me?" While all were denying it, Peter said, "Master, the crowds are pushing and pressing upon you." But Jesus said, "Someone has touched me, for I know that power has come out of me." When the woman realized that she had not escaped notice, she came forward trembling. Falling down before him, she explained in the presence of all the people why she had touched Him and how she had been healed immediately. He said to her, "Daughter, your faith has saved you. Go in peace."_

The Signless elbowed his way through the suffocating mass of the crowd. In front of him, Psiionic forged a path with his telekinesis. Behind him, his faithful Disciple clutched his cloak and pulled their mother along. They had just meant to pass quietly through the small hive cluster, but that hope had been trampled by the numerous feet around them. Everyone seemed to be shouting at once. Some trolls asked for wisdom, others cried for the Signless to lead them in rebellion, and still others screamed for the mutant's execution. He paid no mind to any and instead focused on getting his family out from under the gaze of the prying eyes.

The Disciple held his cloak tighter as cries for his demise grew louder. Then, there was the slightest of tugs at the corner of his cloak. It was meek, barely felt, but it came with a flood of emotions. That small tug shouted louder than any voice could. The Signless spun around, "Wh9," he shouted over the crowd, they gradually fell silent, "t9uched my cl9ak?" The Disciple cocked her head in confusion, "(^•~•^) None but myself have touched your cloak darling." She dropped her fistful of gray fabric to emphasize her point. "N9, n9, n9 it wasn't just y9u." The Signless walked around, inspecting all the trolls surrounding him. They stayed silent, waiting. A timid cough drew the Signless' attention. A troll barely 8 sweeps old stood with her head down at the edge of the ring of trolls. "Y9u,"  
She looked up in alarm, there was a thin beryl colored blindfold over her eyes. "Y9u're the 9ne wh9 t9uched my cl9ak." The troll nodded shyly and took a small step back. "What, n9, d9n't 6ack away, I'm talking t9 y9u, n9w that's just rude." Psiionic stepped over and gently pulled her forward. "S9 why? Why did y9u t9uch my cl9ak the way you did? Hmm?" The troll was shaking considerably when she all but whispered, "I thought mayB3 You could h3lp m3 No on3 3ls3 will." She carefully removed her blindfold to show her eyes.

"G4uh! 1 7h1nk 1'm g0nn4 hurl," the Psiionic muttered. Her eyes were horrific. The normally yellow sclera were blotched and smeared with her beryl blood. As she blinked, a drop of that blood fell from her eye. "What is yo+ur name child?" the Dolorosa asked, her maternal instincts stirred by the suffering of one so close to her own blood color. "San-" the beryl's body shuddered violently and she coughed into her arm. When she finally stopped, flecks of blood covered her arm and dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Sangra, my nam3 is Sangra."

"Psi, can y9u heal that?" Signless asked.

"W3ll 5hit, 1 dunn0 KK,"

"Shh! Shhh! Ix-nay 9n the ame-nay! I am the Signless!"

"R11111ght," Psi turned to Sangra, "1'm n0t g0nn4 l13, 7h15 w1ll pr0b4bly 571ng 4 wh0l3 fuck1ng l0t7."

He placed one hand on each of her cheeks and Surged. His powers tore through her body, mending, fixing, burning. The loose blood that had ravaged her body for four long sweeps spilled from her mouth, nose and eyes. After a short while, the Psiionic dropped his hands and Sangra fell to her knees.

"Thank You," she whispered hoarsely, looking up the four trolls above her, "Thank You so much." Her tears fell like gems from her bright yellow eyes. "It was n9thing sister, we are just glad y9u are 9kay." Signless said, as he helped her to her feet.  
They embraced.

She then turned and bowed deeply to the Psiionic, who stepped back, not used to such a gesture.

Sangra, the Scarred as she would soon be called, smiled once more before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd. Her blood soaked blindfold lay on the ground, forgotten,


End file.
